She
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Di saat hati tengah gundah gulana, hanya tangis lah yang mampu meluncur menyapa dunia. Kuizinkan kau memilikinya untuk sementara, ingat—hanya sementara./"Kau dokter, Sakura. Kuharap kau bisa jujur padaku. Apa, penyakit Karin memang tidak bisa disembuhkan?"/AU/SasuSaku XD/Slight SasuKarin, SuiKarin, dan SuiSaku/Special for Snow's Flower Birthday :)/HARUNO SAKURA: Past 1/RnR?
1. HARUNO SAKURA

Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku kini. Yang pasti, sekarang aku hanya ingin terus lari dan bersembunyi dari realita tak masuk akal ini. Sejuta makian sekali pun tak akan kuambil pusing. Karena yang kuinginkan cuma satu...melenyapkan perasaanku padanya untuk sementara. Ya, hanya sementara.

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : She**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Snow's Flower Birthday ^o^**

.

.

.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Rintik-rintik hujan yang sedikit tajam terus menghujam bumi tanpa perasaan dengan beramai-ramai. Cih, mereka bilang, hujan itu anugerah dari Tuhan. Anugerah seharusnya tergolong hal baik 'kan? Lalu...mengapa perasaanku semakin kalut seperti ini. Karena hujan. Ssh, hujan yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku. Mengguyur luka menganga di hatiku dengan sensasi perih.

Bodoh 'kan? Aku begini hanya karena sesuatu hal yang sengaja kulakukan. Aku sungguh ikhlas meminjamkannya. Tapi tolong, jangan ambil dia selamanya. Dia...lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia. Milikku satu-satunya.

Kutatap awan kelabu yang bergelantungan malas di atas kepalaku. Tak terjangkau memang, meski jika aku mendongak, awan gelap itu terasa begitu dekat. Dekat, bahkan terasa menyatu dengan diriku yang telah dibanjiri hujan. Bodoh 'kan? Aku begini karena mereka.

"SAKURA!"

Teriakan seorang laki-laki. Kuabaikan. Karena saat ini, aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku jamin, emosiku akan semakin meninggi jika pria itu menampakkan wajahnya di hadapanku. Ini permasalahan pribadiku, menyangkut diriku—hanya diriku. Aku yang bodoh karena beradu mulut dengan diriku sendiri. Sisi kewanitaanku mencela habis-habisan keputusanku sebulan yang lalu itu. Sementara sisi yang lain, terus bertahan dengan keinginan munafiknya—munafik, karena berusaha tegar menerima kenyataan.

Kupeluk erat-erat kedua lututku dalam posisi jongkok. Kepalaku menunduk, menyusup masuk dalam celah kecil antar paha dan dadaku. Tangisku kembali pecah. Lembab kursi taman di punggungku sama sekali tak kuhiraukan. Masa bodoh. Sekalipun sekarang kiamat, aku tak akan keluar dari sini. Tidak, jika dia masih berdiri di sana.

"SAKURA, DI MANA KAU?!"

Suara _baritone _itu kembali menggelegar, menyaingi petir yang menyambar atap gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Terselip keputusasaan dari caranya memanggilku tadi, entah putus asa mencariku atau—hal lain yang tak ingin kupikirkan.

"SAKURA!" Lagi, dia belum menyerah. Memang benar jika semua orang sepakat penyebutnya keras kepala. Berhujan-hujanan ria seperti itu dan berteriak bak orang kesetanan sama sekali bukan gayanya. Dia bukan pribadi seperti itu. Sedikit ngilu hatiku mendengar jeritan suaranya yang semakin lama semakin parau. Jujur, aku takut dia sakit. Ya, aku mengkhawatirkannya, jauh melebihi diriku sendiri. Salah kah, jika aku merasa khawatir memikirkan kondisi suamiku sendiri, eh?

Benar. Dia—laki-laki yang tampak gila itu—adalah suamiku, sejak setahun yang lalu. Aku sangat menyayanginya, sebagaimana aku menyayangi cabang bayiku ini. Hm, tak ada yang tahu akan hal ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar hamil. Aku hamil. Sekali lagi, aku hamil dan bahkan suamiku tak tahu tentang hal ini. Miris?

Baru saja aku hendak menyampaikan kabar gembira ini padanya. Tapi, tebak apa yang kutemukan? Suami kebanggaanku itu tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Saling melumat bibir masing-masing dengan penuh nafsuh. Aku tahu. Inilah resikonya jika berani meminjamkan suamimu sendiri kepada wanita lain. Hanya saja...apa harus mereka berkelakuan seperti itu? Sekalipun harus, mengapa aku harus melihatnya, eh? Seandainya aku tidak melihat hal itu, ini semua akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Lama merenung di balik semak, aku pun kembali menajamkan pendengaranku. Tak ada. Hanya suara tetesan air yang terdengar. Musik terpilu yang menghiburku saat ini.

"Keluarlah, dia sudah pergi."

Seorang pria datang. Memayungiku dengan wajah yang tersenyum paksa. Air mataku kembali meleleh, membayangkan bagaimana perasaan pria di dekatku ini.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Jangan menangis seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, ini resiko yang kita ambil." Lagi, dia tersenyum menenangkan, padahal kutahu pasti perasaannya masih jauh lebih sakit dibanding aku saat ini. Kuangkat tubuhku yang terasa berat—lelah menerima siraman hujan. Lalu kutarik paksa sudut-sudut bibirku agar sedikit memetakan garis melengkung. Sepintas garis, karena kuyakin ini tak terlihat seperti senyum jenis apapun.

Pria beriris jernih itu menarikku agar duduk di kursi taman. Payung di genggamannya sengaja ia lepas, terjun bebas begitu saja dari cengkramannya. Merasa dirinya sudah cukup berantakan sepertiku, ia pun kembali melemparkan senyumnya ke arahku. Kali ini, senyum penuh rasa lega—yang kubalas dengan sama leganya. Memiliki orang yang bernasib sama denganmu rasanya memang melegakan, setidaknya kau tidak sendirian menghadapi semuanya.

"Pura-pura bersikap dewasa itu ternyata susah juga." Aku mulai mengeluh, berusaha keras menepik rasa ngilu itu agar tak datang kembali. Pria di sebelahku menoleh, memamerkan senyum mengejeknya—yang selain untukku juga kuyakin tertuju untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengangkat kedua lengannya menuju sandaran kursi kami. Irisnya menerawang, mengamati setiap tetes hujan yang jatuh menyentuh kulitnya. "Kita tidak berpura-pura, Sakura." Aku mendecih, sangat tidak pro dengan elakannya itu. "Kita mencoba, meski susah kita tetap mencoba menjadi dewasa," tambahnya tenang, seolah beban yang ditanggungnya telah ia lempar jauh-jauh.

Aku teringat, kala pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan pria ini. Dia begitu kekanakan, boros kata, dan pencemburu. Ya, itu kesan pertamaku ketika bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi hei, lihat dia sekarang? Tak ada yang akan percaya jika dia adalah bocah tengik brengsek yang hampir menghabisi nyawaku dua tahun yang lalu.

Masa lalunya suram, eh? Tidak juga. Dia hanya terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta. Bahkan sampai tak menyadari bahwa yang ia perjuangkan bukanlah cinta yang ada padanya, melainkan cinta wanita yang dicintainya. Miris, bukan? Dia nekat membunuh, bahkan mungkin melakukan apapun—hanya demi wanita yang selalu menganggapnya pengganggu.

"Kita mencoba, dan kita gagal."

Aku masih tak mau kalah, berupaya menyadarkan laki-laki di sampingku agar sedikit peka. Meski aku tahu, dia hanya sedang berpura-pura tidak peka.

"Dalam usaha," lirikan nakal dari pria di sampingku sedikit membuatku mendengus. "Tak ada yang namanya kegagalan," dan diakhiri dengan kekehan khasnya yang menyebalkan.

"Cih, lalu ini apa, hah? Keberhasilan yang tertunda?" Aku ikut terkekeh, menertawakan ocehan konyolnya tadi.

Pria itu terdiam. Entah berpikir, atau sudah kehabisan kata untuk meladeniku. Aku pun ikut memandang langit, meski merasa sedikit terganggu saat beberapa tetes air itu menyapu bersih iris _emerald_-ku. "Hei, Suigetsu," panggilku lirih, masih sambil menengadahkan wajah. "Apa kau menyesal melakukan ini?" Kulirik Suigetsu dari ujung mataku. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras, air mukanya pun berubah sendu.

"Mungkin," jawabnya ragu. Sedikit memicingkan mata dan aku dapat melihat pundaknya yang ikut bergetar. "Aku akan sangat menyesal jika setelah ini dia sembuh dan mendadak membenciku," cengiran sok tegarnya itu lagi. Yang bergegas kuhina dengan lirikan sinisku. Lihat 'kan? Suigetsu memang sudah jatuh terlalu jauh dalam pesona wanita itu.

Aku mendengus besar-besar, kepalaku makin lama terasa makin berat saja.

Satu tepukan pelan di bahu kananku, yang berhasil memancing kepalaku untuk menoleh. "Kau menyesal melakukannya?" tanya Suigetsu balik, berusaha mengorek isi hatiku yang terdalam.

Bodoh. Aku terkekeh paksa. "Kau bercanda?" Kekehanku makin menjadi. Oke, mungkin ini terlihat sedikit menyedihkan. "Aku tak pernah merasa se-menyesal ini sebelumnya," sambungku pilu, seraya menunduk menatap ujung sepatuku. Sepasang kakiku asyik bermain di bawah sana, saling berayun bergantian guna menetralisir kegundahanku.

Suigetsu menyenggol pelan lenganku dengan sikunya. "Jadi kau ingin menyerah terhadap pasienmu sendiri, dokter Sakura?" godanya lancar, memaksaku untuk membalas senggolannya dengan kekuatan yang sepuluh kali lebih besar.

Oke, satu fakta terungkap. Dia—wanita itu—adalah pasienku. Pasien yang dipercayakan kepadaku. Amanat—singkatnya. Huh, apa seorang dokter boleh menyerah atas pasiennya sendiri? Apa dokter diperbolehkan menyerah?

"Tentu saja tidak!" kutatap galak Suigetsu yang masih sibuk mengerang kesakitan akibat kelakuanku tadi. "Karin pasti akan sembuh, dia wanita yang kuat," desisku sedikit bergetar. Menyebut nama wanita itu kini terasa sangat sulit, lidahku bagai kelu dengan sendirinya.

Suigetsu kembali merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, sebelah tangannya mendekap tubuhku dari samping. "Baguslah~" serunya girang, sedikit menghibur hatiku yang cukup _stress _menghadapi ini semua. "Berjuanglah, dokter!" Dan kali ini, dengan seenak dengkulnya, Suigetsu mengguncang-guncang bahuku—seolah menyemangatiku dengan kekuatannya yang berlebihan.

Yahyah~ terserah dia saja. Tak heran dulu Karin menyebutnya pengganggu, terkadang dia memang bersikap terlalu menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

TIK

TIK

Hujan perlahan terhenti, sepertihalnya tangisanku yang mulai pudar semenjak perbincanganku dengan Suigetsu dimulai. Kuhembuskan perlahan karbondioksida itu keluar dari mulutku, berharap bebanku bisa sedikit lebih ringan lagi.

BUK

Merasa pundak kananku berat, secara spontan wajahku kulempar ke arah kanan. Seulas senyum perlahan membingkai wajahku yang basah kuyup. Pria itu bersandar di sana, terasa berat meski nyaman. Tak ada respon, Suigetsu bahkan tak mengizinkanku melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Sebentar saja, kumohon." Ah, ayolah, nada bicara Suigetsu sekarang berubah drastis, terbesit lemah dengan indikasi sakit hati yang sangat parah. Oke, mungkin hujan berhasil mengaburkan kesedihan Suigetsu sebelumnya, namun tepat ketika hujan mulai mundur, pria berambut cerah itu seakan menuai kembali beban-beban tak kasat mata yang semula dipanggulnya. Yah~ apa boleh buat. Mengingat dialah satu-satunya teman senasib yang kumiliki sekarang, kurasa berbagi pelukan tak masalah sama sekali.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's line:**

Oke, ini memang sangat absurd *nyemplung ke akuarium* gomeeeeen .

Masih sangat belum jelas memang, I knew O.O9 Ini masih awalnya prolog (?) Chapter depan mungkin flashback, mungkin juga nggak :/ Liat ntar aja deh ya? *ditabok* APA PENYAKIT KARIN? Itu akan kejawab di chapter depan, nanya seribu kalipun gabakal kujawab :p SIAPA SUAMI SAKURA? Kayaknya yang ini udah ketebak deh, coba liat summarynya~ fufufu~ ADA APA SEBENARNYA? Nah, yang ini nih, mungkin udah ada yang bisa ngejawab apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ngeliat dari scene to scene, kupikir cluenya udah ada kok X'P #dibakaaar

KENAPA ADA IKLAN SENS*DYNE YANG MUNCUL? Wakakak~ ada yang nemu nggaaaak? *nopang dagu kalem* Ini fenomena aneh memang, tapi gaada satupun dari fic-ficku yang ter-pub dalam kondisi normal, pasti ada keanehan yang nyempil XP

Saya lagi kena webe, susah nulis fluff atau romance gitu :''3 sukanya yang H/C ato Angst gini :'( Berhubung mood lagi buruk, pake banget -_-"

Diksiku jelek? Maaf, galau memang nggak bisa jadi alasan, tapi tetep aja, harap maklumi kelabilanku :') Fic MC-ku yang lain belum bisa diupdate dulu, meski udah maksa, ide mentok dan gitu-gitu aja, maaf T^T

Ahya, fic ini buat ultah Snow yang udah lewaaaaaat berbulan-bulan *nyengir* maaf, Snow~ *peluk kecup Snow* kuharap ini nggak begitu mengecewakan, mengingat ada kata 'TBC' di akhir cerita itu wkwkwk *ngakak nista* tau sendiri kan problemku? Susah buat OS yang normal #duar

Tapi janji, ini gabakal jadi MC yang panjang kok :'D Chapter depan? Mungkin diupdate setelah ujianku selesai minggu depan, doain lancar yaa~ ^^

Kritikin aja se-kritik-kritiknya, karna kayaknya nggak begitu sesuai dengan yang kamu request, tapi kuusahain SasuSaku jadi lebih dewasa nantinya XP

Maaf kalo idenya pasaran, dan feel Angst-nya belum ngena *terjun ke kolam*

REVIEW yaaa~ ^^

Arigatou :)


	2. Past 1

"Siapa dia, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Lelaki berwajah rupawan itu menahan langkahnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil gadisnya, bersamaan dengan rahangnya yang mengeras menahan gejolak emosi. "Dia ... wanita yang kuceritakan, Uzumaki Karin."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~**

**Title : She**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Misstypo, Nyinet, Alur ngebut, Melankolis, Rumit, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Snow's Flower Birthday ^o^**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lolongan anjing liar menyulap bulu kudukku—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—kembali berdiri. Wajar, ini sudah larut malam. Dan aku, seorang gadis malang yang terpaksa pulang larut akibat tuntutan _shift _kerja harus menanggung semua ini. Udara dingin, jalanan yang remang, dan suara kicauan burung hantu. Sekarang, aku tampak bagaikan pemeran utama serial film _horror _yang sedang was-was menunggu hantu datang mengejutkanku di setiap detiknya. Hawa mencekam dan suara derap langkah kakiku sendiri—oke, mungkin konyol takut pada langkahmu sendiri—seakan hanya dibuat-buat, sungguh. Mengapa malam harus semenyeramkan ini, sih? Padahal di siang hari, jalanan ini tampak biasa saja—tak memancarkan aura-aura tak enak seperti sekarang.

"Hei, ka—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Kututup perlahan pintu apartemenku dari dalam. Kuhela napas lega—benar-benar lega. Semuanya telah selesai. Tak ada lagi lolongan anjing kelaparan, remang-remang lampu jalanan yang berkedip-kedip labil, derap langkah menyeramkan—oke, yang ini milikku—dan hawa dingin tak menyenangkan yang semula mengusikku. Tak ada, karena sekarang aku telah selamat tiba di rumahku sendiri.

Kuayun langkahku mendekati dispenser di pojok dapur. Mantel tebalku kulepas dengan lesu, sekarang mataku benar-benar terasa berat. Sembari meneguk air minum yang telah kutadah dari dispenser, mataku mengamati sekitar. Ya, rumah memang sedikit berantakan karenaku—aku terlalu terburu-buru pagi tadi. Ah, dan rupanya ada selembar kertas _memo _kecil yang tertinggal di atas meja makan.

Gelas berbahan porselen dengan motif bunga-bunga sakura itu sengaja kusimpan di atas lemari pendingin. Kakiku kembali bekerja, melangkah perlahan mendekati meja makan—menyambar secarik kertas tak berdaya tersebut.

_'Aku ada urusan penting, Sakura. Seorang kenalanku mendadak melahirkan, dan dia membutuhkan bantuanku. Rumahnya di pinggir kota, mungkin aku akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Ini mendadak, jadi kuharap kau mengerti. Jaga rumah. Ino.'_

Bibirku tersenyum tipis lepas membaca pesan singkat yang Ino tinggalkan tadi. Ah, dia memang begitu. Di keadaan darurat seperti ini, dia akan lupa pada segalanya—termasuk benda elektronik yang disebut _handphone_, bahkan mungkin barang-barang kosmetik miliknya juga. Semuanya, yang diingatnya hanyalah alat-alat khusus kebidanan yang mesti ia bawa demi menyukseskan pekerjaannya itu. Ya, Ino adalah seorang bidan yang handal. Namanya telah melambung tinggi di kota kami. Meski ia masih menjalani praktek kerja sepertiku, tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang meragukan kemampuannya.

_'PS: Jangan membawa laki-laki ke rumah, Jidat :p'_

Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang—sial, aku hampir lupa. Laki-laki tadi. Pemuda berambut _raven _yang mengejarku sewaktu berjalan menuju apartemenku ini. Dokumen—yang kujejalkan paksa ke dalam tasku—ternyata terjatuh di jalan, dan dengan baik hati dia memungutnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku kembali menghela napas berat. Wajahku terasa memanas, tadi itu benar-benar konyol. Bagaimana mungkin aku memeluk orang yang hendak menegurku? Oke, dia memang tiba-tiba berseru di tengah kesunyian malam sesaat tadi. Dan aku—yang jujur, sangat panik dan takut—otomatis berteriak dengan kencang. Anehnya, mengapa aku malah memeluk objek yang menjadi sumber ketakutanku?

Sudah, cukup. Beruntung pemuda itu orang baik-baik. Buktinya, dia mengantarku pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Kami juga sempat berkenalan dan mengobrol cukup banyak di jalan, sedikit lebihnya memang aku yang dominan mengoceh—itupun demi menghilangkan rasa takutku akan kegelapan sekitar. Tapi siapa sangka, kami sampai saling bertukar nomor. Arr, hanya nomor. Tapi kenapa rasanya sudah seperti ini? Seolah kami habis bertukar cincin saja.

.

.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika kita menikah?"

"EH?" Tak dapat kupungkiri. Rasa haru langsung mengerubungi dadaku, merasuk dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas kegembiraan di sana. Meski _emerald_-ku terus membulat dan berkedip beberapa kali—menetralisir kegugupanku. Tapi otakku, tetap bekerja. Memproses ucapan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dengan baik-baik.

Oke, jadi dia ingin menikahiku. Menikah. Setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan dan dia memintaku untuk menikah? Akulah wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini!

Air mataku merembes, mengalir melewati kedua belah pipiku yang langsung diusap oleh—ehm—calon suamiku itu. Ia menatapku dengan senyum kemenangannya, lalu mendekap pelan tubuh ringkihku yang masih terisak dalam lindungannya. Samar-samar, kudengar ia berbisik lirih di telingaku. "_Arigatou_, Sakura."

.

.

Hujan menemani langkahku saat aku hendak meninggalkan kawasan pusat perbelanjaan kota. Tak masalah, aku bawa payung. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba mengamati sejenak para pengunjung yang berbondong-bondong menyelamatkan diri dari serbuan hujan di pinggir pertokoan tempatku menepi sebentar. Ada yang aneh, sepintas lalu, aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangku.

Tak menemukan adanya hal yang ganjil, akhirnya aku hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Kubuka payung merah mudaku, dan mulai berjalan menerobos rinai hujan.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kakiku menggema. Sore hari seperti ini, jalanan menuju apartemenku memang agak menyeramkan. Sunyi, seakan tak berpenghuni. Dan ditambah dengan hujan yang mengguyur kini, suasana menjadi berkali lipat lebih buruk dibanding biasanya. Kupercepat langkahku, tak ingin mengambil resiko.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah berat dan memburu di belakangku semakin membuatku bergedik ngeri. Sudah kuduga, ada seseorang yang membuntutiku sejak tadi. Kupaksa kaki-kakiku berlari lebih cepat lagi, masa bodoh dengan rok selutut yang kini kukenakan. Aku hanya ingin buru-buru pergi, sebelum—

"Cih, mau ke mana, Nona?"

—dia menangkapku. Aku melihatnya, lima detik sebelum tubuhku jatuh terhuyung akibat obat bius yang—pasti sebelumnya telah—ia semprotkan di sapu tangan yang kini menempel di mulutku. Pria berwajah bengis, yang terlihat menyedihkan

.

Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Yang pasti, saat aku sadarkan diri. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat, perih—terutama di bagian pelipis kananku. Sekuat tenaga, kubuka sepasang kelopak mataku yang sebelumnya terpejam rapat. Ada yang salah dengan diriku, sebab bau anyir darah sudah sejak sadar tertangkap indera penciumanku.

Pria itu, pria berwajah bengis dengan kilatan sayu di iris ungunya. Pria yang menculikku—entah karena apa. Padahal aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali, bertemu pun sepertinya belum pernah.

"K-kau ... ."Susah payah kugerakkan lidahku yang mati rasa agar bisa mengeluarkan suara—meski hasilnya sangat parau. Mulutku terasa pahit, bukan, asam—tidak, rasa karat. Darah. Mulutku mungkin telah mengeluarkan darah sebelum aku terbangun dari pingsanku.

Pria itu tersenyum keji. Dengan langkah berat, ia berjalan mendekatiku yang entah sejak kapan telah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Bibirnya berdecak sebal, mungkin kesal karena melihatku masih hidup seperti ini—bahkan sadar dari pengaruh biusnya. Dengan kasar, pria itu menjambak rambutku tanpa segan. Ia menatapku penuh dendam. "Kau masih bisa hidup? Cih, kenapa tak mati saja, sih?"

Kulit kepalaku terasa nyeri, sakit tak tertahankan. Kupaksakan mataku agar tetap terjaga. Kukunci rapat-rapat pandanganku pada wajah pria berambut kusut itu. "K-kau saja yang mati," gumamku kepayahan, dengan napas terpenggal-penggal dan suara yang tak jelas. Tapi melihat senyum sinis di wajahnya, aku jamin dia dapat mendengar apa yang kuucapkan tadi.

Tanpa permisi sama sekali, pria berambut _silver _keabu-abuan itu langsung melepas jambakannya. Kepalaku jatuh menimpa lantai, menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang cukup keras. Tubuhku benar-benar keram, mati rasa—sama sekali tak berdaya. Hanya bola mataku yang dapat bergerak bebas kesana-kemari. Meneliti tempat yang tampak seperti gudang tua ini dengan seksama. Di mana aku sebenarnya?

Laki-laki tadi berjongkok di hadapanku. Ia mencolek darah yang mengalir di lantai—yang tampaknya adalah darahku—dengan santai, lalu membiarkannya jatuh menetes di depan wajahku. Uh, sepertinya aku benar-benar tampak mengenaskan sekarang. Tubuhku sudah mati rasa, kaku dan tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun. Dan semua ini pastilah akibat dari ulah laki-laki tak kukenal itu. Apa masalahnya? Dia ada dendam padaku, hah? Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kencang-kencang di depan wajah belagunya itu. Tapi sayang, untuk membuka mulut saja aku sudah kerepotan.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau perbuat?" Laki-laki itu beranjak bangkit. Ia berbalik, lalu melangkah menjauh menuju sebuah meja kayu tua di sisi kanan pintu. Kedua sikunya bersandar di meja sebatas pusarnya itu. Ia menatapku dengan penuh emosi. "Kau telah menghancurkan hubungan mereka," desisnya penuh penekanan.

Hubungan? Siapa? Aku tak menjawab, tentu—tak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Dan si pria-entah-siapa itu langsung tertawa lebar-lebar—seolah ia adalah pemeran utama antagonis dalam sinetron-sinetron. "Kau perusak hubungan, Haruno. Dan sudah sepantasnyalah kau dibasmi. Hama pengganggu sepertimu pantasnya mati saja."

Gigi-gigi tajam laki-laki tadi bergemeletuk memecah kebisuan. Aku tahu dia marah. Tapi entah, dia marah pada siapa—pancaran matanya terlihat menyedihkan. "Aku ... akan menghabisimu sekarang," desisnya lagi.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, lengkap dengan langkah raksasa dan terburu-burunya. Dan dengan sekali tendang, tubuhku terhempas ke arah belakang. Badanku terasa semakin nyeri—terutama kepalaku, rasanya akan pecah sebentar lagi. Ini tidak baik, kesadaranku sudah nyaris hilang sekarang.

BRUUUK

Pintu besi tua di pojok kanan dinding itu terdobrak paksa. Kepalaku sudah semakin ngilu. Sepertinya luka di bagian atas kepalaku ini semakin terbuka. Pelan-pelan, kelopak mataku mulai menyipit. Tak dapat mempertahankan _emerald_-ku lebih lama lagi. Sesaat saja, setidaknya aku ingin—

"Kau gila!"

"Kau yang gila, Sasuke!"

"Cih, pasti dia yang telah memerintahkanmu melakukan ini. Lihat saja, setelah aku membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, aku akan memberimu ganjarannya."

"Kau bodoh! Menyia-nyiakan—"

"Sakura! Sakura, sadar—"

—mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

Saat itu suasana terasa begitu sunyi, aku terbangun di dalam ruangan serba putih yang—butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga—kusadari adalah kamar rawat inap Rumah Sakit. Nyeri masih menyelimuti tubuhku. Kakiku bahkan kaku dan sulit kugerakkan, tangan kananku di-_gips _dan kepalaku diperban. Oh ayolah, apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Kupandangi langit-langit kamar rawatku dengan tatapan menerawang, sedikit memutar ulang memori kala kejadian naas itu menimpaku. Seorang pria menyekapku, menganiayaku hingga nyaris mati. Lalu, Sasuke datang—menyerukan namaku sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran. Tidak, rasanya ada yang terlewat, tapi ... apa?

"Aaw!" Aku memekik tertahan—meski hanya terdengar bagai desahan semata—begitu tubuhku mulai kehilangan efek biusnya, suntikan anti sakit itu pasti sudah tak mempan lagi sekarang. Ngilu, sudut bibirku sepertinya terluka—karena ketika aku hendak memekik, gerakanku tiba-tiba tertahan berdasarkan naluri.

Dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti ini, aku—sebenarnya—tidak boleh bergerak banyak. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaanku gelisah jika tidak bisa menemukan seseorang—siapapun—yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan rumit yang melintas di kepalaku ini.

_Ada apa sebenarnya?_

"A-a-a—"

Oh sial, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat—aku butuh minum!

Dengan hati-hati—aku merasa salah satu rusukku tidak normal—kugerakkan punggungku mengesot ke atas. Beruntung bantal yang menjadi sandaranku ini amat sangat empuk, jadi gesekan antar punggung dan bantal itu rasanya tidak begitu sakit.

"Jangan bercanda." Suara berat seorang pria yang aku kenal betul siapa menginterupsi gerakan kikukku. Aku terdiam, rasa hausku mendadak sirna dibarengi dengan rasa penasaranku yang semakin membuncah. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin bicara sendiri, pasti ia sedang—

"Aku tidak bercanda Sasuke-_kun_." Kubaringkan kembali punggungku ke posisi semula, memutuskan menguping—toh salah mereka sendiri yang tak sadar bahwa aku telah telah siuman. "Aku ... serius. Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya, tapi suara wanita itu—yang terdengar lirih dan bergetar—benar-benar membuatku berpikir macam-macam.

_Memulai semuanya dari awal lagi_, terdengar seperti ... _lupakan dia dan kembalilah padaku._

Tanpa bisa kucegah, deru jantungku memompa dengan di luar kendali. Kuremas seprai Rumah Sakit yang selalu menguarkan aroma obat itu dengan tangan kiriku—yang lukanya tidak sebegitu parah di banding yang kanan. Mataku sudah memanas, mati-matian kucegah agar tidak berair.

Hening yang menguasai atmosfer membuat kesabaranku nyaris hilang. Aku sudah hampir gila menunggu Sasuke memutuskan semuanya. Sudahlah, aku tak peduli lagi apa hubungannya diriku dengan si pria pesakitan tadi—tak penting. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu berat memutuskan semuanya.

Suara isak tangis membuatku sadar dan mulai me-reka-reka adegan yang terjadi di luar jangkauanku itu. Mataku terus menari kesana-kemari, mencoba mengintip keberadaan sepasang manusia itu di sudut kiri—yang sama sekali tak tertangkap iris _emerald_-ku.

"Maaf, Karin."

_Karin, ya?_

Suara tangis wanita bernama Karin itu semakin terdengar pilu, menyentil perasaanku—yang juga seorang wanita—hingga agak terenyuh jadinya. Ini pasti sulit untuknya juga.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_. Aa-aku mengaku salah. Sekarang aku sadar kesuksesan karirku tak ada artinya tanpa dirimu! A-aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu la—"

"Semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku sudah punya Sakura. Tolong lupakan aku, Karin."

Dan begitu kalimat mantap Sasuke mengalun di telingaku, ribuan kupu-kupu langsung menyerobot masuk ke dalam rongga dadaku. Sesak dan menyenangkan di saat bersamaan. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu, sejak awal aku tahu bahwa aku tidak salah pilih. Meski Sasuke tak pernah mengungkapkannya secara verbal, tapi aku selalu yakin—di hatinya, hanya ada aku seorang.

.

.

Sekarang, berterimakasih lah pada pria berandalan yang menghajarku tanpa belas kasihan tiga bulan yang lalu, karena berkatnya lah pernikahan kami jadi tertunda cukup lama. Persiapan yang seharusnya sudah kami mulai sejak kejadiaan naas itu menimpaku kini harus di-_pending _dulu sampai saat aku pulih benar.

Perban di kepalaku sudah dibuka beberapa minggu yang lalu, cuma mendapat beberapa kali jahitan—bersyukur tidak sampai geger otak. Pergelangan kakiku cuma tergilir ringan, meski harus kena balutan perban juga akibat beberapa sayatan panjang tapi tidak dalam yang sekarang sudah tak tampak bekasnya sama sekali. Begitu pula dengan tulang punggungku yang sedikit bermasalah—tapi sudah sembuh sekarang. Tanganku? Ah, jangan khawatir, hanya sedikit retak dan bulan depan sudah bisa dibuka perbannya. Luka yang kuderita cukup parah sebenarnya, tapi tidak sampai serius. Dapat diobati, jadi semuanya masih terkendali.

Berhubung aku juga berkecimpung di dunia medis, jadi aku tahu pasti apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kulakukan. Beruntungnya lagi, aku dirawat di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja dulu—jadi tidak sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan ini. Suster dan dokternya bahkan teman-temanku semua.

"Astaga! Sasuke-_kun_! Kau mengagetkanku," gerutuku kesal dengan sedikit memekik terkejut—begitu menyadari keberadaan pria Uchiha itu yang entah sudah sejak kapan duduk manis di sampingku.

Aku menghela napas lega, sebenarnya aku sedikit trauma dengan hal mengejutkan macam ini—karena ingatanku akan otomatis terlempar ke hari dimana kejadian penculikanku dulu terjadi. Sasuke memandangku aneh, ia—sangat—sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi berlebihanku tadi.

Salahnya sendiri, 'kan? Datang kok tidak bilang-bilang.

Mengacuhkan Sasuke, aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada gumpalan kapas-kapas langit berwarna jingga di atas sana. Dari taman Rumah Sakit ini, kita memang bisa menyaksikan sendiri _sunset _yang sangat indah—sewaktu aku masih bekerja, aku juga sering melihatnya sendiri dari jendela ruanganku.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkeliaran begitu infusmu sudah dilepas."

Mataku memicing, menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit tersinggung. Berkeliaran? Sepertinya kata itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja, Tuan Uchiha," koreksiku dengan nada kalem, ditambah senyum manis yang langsung membuat Sasuke mendengus—dia paling tidak suka jika aku berpura-pura formal dan sopan padanya seperti ini.

"Hn, terserah kau saja, Nyonya Uchiha."

Dan—tebak? Sudah semerah apa wajahku sekarang? Tomat? Kepiting rebus? Ceri? Tidak—rona merah di wajahku masih jauh lebih ekstrim dibanding itu.

.

.

Satu tahun terlewat begitu cepat. Tak dirasa, masa-masa suramku yang harus dirawat enam bulan dengan intensif di Rumah Sakit—Sasuke terlalu berlebihan memaksaku tinggal lebih lama dan menjalani pemeriksaan sana-sini sampai benar-benar pulih—telah berlalu. Hari ini musim semi, musim yang sangat cocok untuk—ehm, menikah.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, kami turut bahagia."

Sepasang pria-wanita datang menghampiriku dengan senyum lebar mereka. Aku bersalaman singkat pada sang pria lalu beralih meraih pelukan ringan wanita di sampingnya. Wanita itu tampil cantik, dengan _long dress _mewah sewarna helaiannya yang sedikit terbuka di bagian punggungnya. Kacamata yang biasanya membingkai wajahnya kini tak tampak, sepertinya diganti dengan lensa kontak bening.

Karin, namanya. Ia kembali menyelipkan tangannya mesra pada lengan pasangannya lepas menarik diri dari pelukan singkat kami. Bibirnya yang dilapisi _lipstick _merah mengulum senyum hangat, tak beda jauh dengan senyum pria di sampingnya. Ya, jujur aku masih sedikit dendam padanya—hei, dia pernah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padaku! Wajar bukan jika aku masih ... yah, ngeri bersitatap dengannya?

Masa lalu, memang. Tapi ... kenangannya masih membekas dalam benakku. Caranya menyeringai, mengancam—membuat gigi-gigi tajamnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih mengerikan dibanding sebenarnya.

"—ra? Sakura? Ayolah~ jangan bilang kau masih trauma melihatku," canda pria bersetelan hitam itu. Ia menatapku dengan geli disertai kekehannya yang jelas-jelas tertuju untuk menyindirku. Menjalani hukuman penjara selama tujuh bulan tampaknya belum ampuh mengurangi sedikit sifat menjengkelkannya itu.

Terdengar sedikit tidak adil, 'kan? Tujuh bulan hukuman penjara untuk tersangka yang jelas-jelas hampir menghabisi nyawa korban. Entah apa yang merasukiku waktu itu, sampai rela memberi keringanan hukuman padanya—mungkin akibat sinar menyedihkan yang terpantul dari matanya kala itu, entahlah. Aku cukup iba juga melihatnya.

Dia memang aneh—tidak, bukan dari fisiknya, tentu saja. Maksudku, aneh dalam artian ... cara berpikir. Bayangkan saja, dia rela melakukan tindak kejahatan hanya untuk menghancurkanku agar Sasuke dan Karin dapat kembali bersama lagi—setelah mereka berpisah karena alasan pribadi setahun sebelum aku mengenal Sasuke. Selama ini aku tak pernah peduli atas permasalahan yang menjerat keduanya, itu hanya masa lalu—lagi pula.

Tapi, yang membuatku heran itu adalah Suigetsu—laki-laki berambut _silver _itu. Bukannya memperjuangkan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Karin, ia malah memperjuangkan cinta Karin agar dapat tersampaikan lagi pada Sasuke. Mereka putus. Seharusnya itu jadi kesempatan emas bagi Suigetsu untuk merebut hati Karin. Tapi, ia malah bertindak sebaliknya. Mendesak Sasuke—dengan memanfaatkanku—agar sudi kembali bersama Karin lagi.

Okelah, mungkin ia sudah terlalu dibutakan cinta. Tapi ... bukankah rasanya pasti sakit? Aku memang tak pernah mengalami bagaimana pedihnya berada di posisi Suigetsu, namun harus kuakui ia punya mental yang lebih tebal dibanding baja. Berpura-pura senang di saat hatimu menangis itu sangat tidak mudah.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sakura?" Ucapan Karin langsung menyentak kesadaranku kembali. Aku berkedip cepat beberapa kali, sedikit terheran melihat ekspresi bertanya-tanya mereka berdua.

Memang aku sudah terdiam berapa lama?

"Maaf harus meninggalkanmu mendadak tadi," suara bisikan pelan di telingaku berhasil membuatku merasa sedikit lebih rileks. Pria itu menyambar tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sepasang tamu undangan di depanku serentak tersenyum simpul dan mulai saling bergiliran menyalami pria yang telah resmi menjadi suamiku ini.

"Jadi, kalian akan bulan madu di mana?" Pertanyaan ceplas-ceplos Karin sangat ampuh memancing semburat merah itu lagi di wajahku. Pengantin baru selalu sensitif jika menyinggung masalah bulan madu—tak tahukah kau, Karin?

Berhubung belum banyak tamu undangan yang datang, jadi suasana belum semeriah yang kami perkirakan. _Ballroom _juga masih cukup tenang, meski beberapa pasang muda-mudi tampak asyik bercengkrama heboh di sudut-sudut _ballroom_. Aku tak menjawab, menunggu Sasuke saja yang buka mulut—sungguh, aku tak punya jawaban apapun.

Sepintas, Sasuke berdeham pelan. "Itu rahasia," jawabnya santai—padahal tadi tangannya mendadak menegang. Aih, para Uchiha memang piawai membawa diri.

.

.

Tak berapa lama setelah pesta pernikahan kami digelar, sebuah undangan bersampul merah marun dengan ukiran dedaunan musim gugur yang indah tergeletak tepat di dalam kotak surat kediaman kami. _Emerald_-ku berkilat tak percaya begitu menemukan nama Hozuki Suigetsu dan Uzumaki Karin di dalam sana.

Akhirnya, pasangan kekasih itu—yang baru merajut kasih sekitar enam bulanan—memutuskan untuk menyusul kami juga. Itu bagus, artinya Suigetsu telah berhasil mendapatkan Karin dan Karin tak lagi menggantung perasaan pada Sasuke—aku sedikit lega.

Naasnya, berita menggembirakan itu tak bertahan dalam waktu lama. Pesta pernikahan Suigetsu dan Karin yang rencananya digelar pada awal musim gugur harus kandas di tengah jalan. Suigetsu menyempatkan diri menghubungiku untuk menceritakan sendiri penyebabnya. Karin sakit. Ia akan menjalani pengobatan di Kiri—tempat mereka berdua menetap sejak dulu.

Aku pun—yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter—tak bisa berbuat banyak. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan pada Suigetsu agar membawa Karin berobat ke Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja, tapi pria itu tetap menolak dengan enggan.

_Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian._

Itu alasannya, tiap kali kudesak untuk mengirim Karin ke sini. Kami teman, 'kan? Apanya yang merepotkan kalau begitu? Aku dan Sasuke juga akan senang hati membantu sebisa kami demi menyembuhkan penyakit Karin—yang tak pernah mau Suigetsu sebutkan jenisnya.

Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Apa dengan membiarkan dirinya menanggung penuh segala pengobatan Karin dapat membuatnya senang? Bebannya terlalu berat, apalagi Karin memang sudah tidak memiliki sanak saudara di Kiri.

Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah tiga bulan lamanya sejak kabar tak mengenakkan itu terdengar. Sudah tiga bulan Karin digerogoti penyakit-entah-apa yang membuatku sangat penasaran dan cemas setengah mati seperti sekarang.

Terakhir kali aku berbicara dengan Karin itu adalah setelah Suigetsu mengabariku tentang kondisi kesehatan Karin yang memprihatinkan. Dan saat itu, wanita itu cuma bercanda bermenit-menit lamanya di sambungan telepon denganku—bahkan suaranya tetap ceria seperti biasanya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sakitnya akan memakan waktu yang begitu lama sampai sekarang.

_Sebenarnya Karin sakit apa?_

Mungkin sudah jutaan kali aku menanyakannya—dan selalu tak digubrisi oleh Suigetsu. Kadang aku jadi kesal sendiri dan sempat berkeinginan untuk berangkat ke Kiri demi memastikan bagaimana keadaan wanita Uzumaki itu sebenarnya.

Tapi, Sasuke selalu menahanku. Dengan dalih, _tak baik jika kami mencampuri urusan mereka berdua_—toh Sasuke juga mengenal Suigetsu dan Karin jauh sebelum aku mengenal mereka. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari tenangnya tingkah Sasuke—ia sama cemasnya juga denganku.

DDRRT DDRRT

Ponselku bergetar ringan, aku mendesah pelan sebelum menggeser tak minat makan siangku dan beralih merogoh benda yang bergetar-getar menggelikan itu di sakuku. "_Moshi-moshi_~"

"Sakura, kau di mana? Bisa bicara sebentar? Aku ada di _lobby _Rumah Sakitmu sekarang."

.

"_Alzheimer_?"

Aku memastikan. Menatap lekat-lekat Suigetsu yang kini terlihat jauh lebih kurus dibanding terkahir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Tak ada lagi keceriaan dari manik ungunya itu, bahkan wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang—mungkin akibat tekanan mental yang harus ia tanggung.

Pria itu mengangguk dalam diam. Pandangannya terlihat kosong meski sekarang ia mengulum senyum getir. Spontan, desahan napas beratku mengudara—mewakili perasaan tak enak yang menyergap diriku saat ini.

_Alzheimer _bukan penyakit yang mudah disembuhkan—bahkan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obat kompeten yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ini. Aku pernah mempelajarinya sewaktu masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Salah satu jenis penyakit yang dipengaruhi faktor keturunan.

"Pihak Rumah Sakit di Kiri merujuk Karin ke sini, katanya pengobatan di sini lebih maju." Suigetsu memasang tampang bersalah begitu aku menatapnya sendu dengan perasaan berat. Situasi ini terasa berbeda dengan ketika aku berhadapan dengan para pasienku—ini terasa lebih sulit.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha tegar dan tidak menumpahkan air mata. Toh, itu sama sekali tidak membantu di saat seperti ini. Suigetsu-lah yang paling terpukul, tidak sepantasnya aku menangis di depannya.

"Kau dokter, Sakura. Kuharap kau bisa jujur padaku. Apa, penyakit Karin memang tidak bisa disembuhkan?" Ada pancaran penuh harap yang terlihat dari sepasang manik ungu hampa di depanku. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut, terlihat jelas gurat-gurat frustasi di air mukanya.

Hatiku terasa teriris sekarang, aku seorang dokter—tapi juga merupakan kerabat mereka sendiri. Sulit menjawab pertanyaan sarkastik Suigetsu.

Perlahan, kuselipkan jemariku dalam tautan tangannya. Kugenggam erat, berusaha memberi ketegaran padanya. "Karin wanita yang kuat, aku percaya padanya."

.

.

Menurut pengakuan Suigetsu, keluarga Karin tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit yang mematikan macam ini. Jadi, aku melakukan riset lebih lanjut dengan membaca buku-buku pengobatan dan berbagai macam penyakit yang lebih kompleks demi menunjang pengobatan Karin yang telah kami usahakan semaksimal mungkin sejak ia dirawat di sini minggu kemarin. Aku jadi semakin jarang menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang bersama Sasuke seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Waktuku banyak tersita untuk membaca berbagai artikel di internet tentang segala hal menyangkut _Alzheimer_.

_Alzheimer _adalah penyakit yang dominan diderita oleh manula berusia di atas 60 tahunan, menyebabkan matinya sel-sel saraf di otak secara bertahap sehingga sinyal-sinyal di otak sulit ditransmisikan dengan baik—merusak memori penderitanya. Karin jelas-jelas masih berusia muda, namun sudah menderita gejala tersebut. Aku tidak tahu penyebab pastinya, tapi berdasarkan pengamatanku, Karin tampaknya kurang berolahraga—dilihat dari rutinitas sehari-harinya di kantor.

Dalam tahap ini, gejala yang diderita Karin masih tergolong fase awal. Lupa pada aktivitas yang sedang dilakukannya, lupa akan ke mana, tak ingat kejadian yang baru-baru saja terjadi, dan gejala-gejala ringan lainnya—jika membahas penyakit _Alzheimer_, ini masih termasuk gejala ringan.

Sebuah mukjizat Karin masih menderita gejala-gejala itu dalam tiga bulan belakangan ini. Setidaknya, ingatan masa lalunya—yang meski sedikit demi sedikit terkikis—masih cukup banyak tertinggal hingga sangat mempermudahku mengorek keadaannya tiap hati. Ya, aku diberi amanah khusus oleh Kepala Rumah Sakit untuk menanganinya—yang tentunya dibantu oleh beberapa doker lainnya.

"Aku tak melihatmu di Rumah Sakit." Sasuke beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar kami dengan langkah santainya—seperti biasa. Tanpa melihatnya pun, aku sudah tahu sekarang ia sedang melucuti satu per satu pakaiannya sebelum beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi—kebiasaannya sepulang kerja.

"Mm, aku melakukan penelitian kecil—mungkin saja ada cara alternatif lain selain mengkonsumsi _Donepezil_* untuk membantu menyembuhkan Karin," jawabku lancar, tak mengalihkan fokusku dari layar _laptop _di depanku ini.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiriku, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku sejenak dari belakang. Aku mengumpat dalam hati begitu ia mengalihkan perhatianku dengan mengangkat daguku sepihak dan mencium keningku lembut—setelah menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi jidatku, tentunya. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Sakura," nasihatnya singkat.

Oh, sial! Sekarang aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil menghapus bayang-bayangnya tadi—yang dengan santainya berbalik melenggang menuju kamar mandi tanpa atasan dan hanya mengenakan _boxer _bermotif kipas merah-putih kesayangannya.

Tidak, aku harus fokus. Lupakan keseksian Sasuke tadi dan kembali bekerja, Sakura!

.

.

Senja menyingsing, memamerkan keelokan langit yang berhorizon jingga. Aku melangkah sambil mendekap map coklat berisi hasil pemeriksaan lengkap kesehatan Uzumaki Karin menuju ruang rawat wanita bersurai merah itu. Begitu pintu terbuka, aku langsung disambut ramah oleh wajah sumringah Karin yang baru saja selesai mandi—dalam hati aku bernapas lega, setidaknya Karin masih mengingat diriku sebagai teman baiknya.

Seperti biasa, aku akan melempar senyum simpul pada Suigetsu yang sedang melamun sendirian di balkon—sore begini, ia memang rutin melakukannya—dan Karin yang langsung menyerobot _remote TV _dan mulai menggonta-ganti _channel_.

Wanita cantik itu terdiam sejenak, berpikir entah apa—dengan raut wajah yang tertekuk. _Remote TV_-nya lepas dari genggamannya, sepasang kaki jenjangnya saling mengait—duduk bersila di atas ranjang empuk Rumah Sakit. Tampak sekali ada yang mengganggu pikiran wanita Uzumaki itu sekarang.

"Ada apa, Karin?" tanyaku heran, melihat dari ekspresinya yang merenggut dengan jemari yang diketuk-ketukkan di depan dagu membuatku prihatin dan hendak membantu.

"Apa kau lihat—aku lupa. Benda yang, kau tahu? Selalu kupakai setiap ha—"

"Kacamata?"

Karin mengangguk antusias, tentu saja—satu-satunya benda yang tak pernah lepas darinya adalah kacamata.

Kusambar kacamata Karin yang tergeletak tepat di atas _buffet _samping ranjangnya lalu menyerahkannya pada sang empunya sebelum mulai membuka amplop kesehatan itu dan mengecek hasilnya. Suigetsu tampaknya baru menyadari keberadaanku, maka ia bergegas masuk dan berdiri menunggu di sebelah ranjang Karin.

"Kau rutin meminum obatmu, 'kan?"

"Tentu."

Aku membalas senyum simpul Karin. Kulirik kertas di tanganku lagi. Berdasarkan hasilnya, satu-satunya penyebab yang patut dicurigai sebagai pemicu penyakit ini adalah tekanan darah Karin yang cukup tinggi. Aku jadi teringat pada teman lamaku yang juga bermarga Uzumaki—Uzumaki Naruto. Dia juga tempramental dan sepertinya menderita _hipertensi _yang sama seperti Karin—mungkin dipengaruhi faktor riwayat keturunan mereka. Aku tak kenal Uzumaki lain selain mereka, tapi sepertinya ... kurang-lebihnya memang begitu.

Kualihkan atensiku pada gambar hasil ronsen kepala Karin—lebih tepatnya keadaan otaknya. Ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dibanding otak orang dewasa yang normal, terdapat beberapa celah—kalau di sini terlihat seperti gumpalan warna putih—di sekitar bagian otaknya. Ini tidak cukup baik.

"Sebenarnya aku sakit apa?" Karin bertanya dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan—antara takut atau penasaran, entahlah. Kulirik Suigetsu yang mengirim sinyal-sinyal _jangan-dijawab _padaku—_somehow _aku bisa mengerti arti dari tatapannya.

Kutarik sudut bibirku membentuk seulas senyum biasa—kuharap senyumku terlihat biasa saja. "Cuma kelelahan, kau pasti terlalu keras bekerja, 'kan?"

Karin tertawa cengengesan, dalam benaknya—pasti ia pikir dirinya baru hari ini dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Ya, ingatan dalam waktu dekatnya sudah mulai terkikis—aku bahkan ragu ia masih ingat apa sarapannya pagi tadi. Baginya, kini ia sedang menjalani proses _move on _dari Uchiha Sasuke, dengan mulai menerima keberadaan Hozuki Suigetsu di sisinya—itu yang ia ingat.

"Kalau begitu, suruh si Pengganggu ini pulang. Aku bosan melihatnya di sini," gerutu Karin—membuat jantungku melonjak spontan.

Tunggu, jangan bilang Karin sudah tidak ingat bahwa ia dan Suigetsu adalah—

"Berisik, patuhlah pada ucapan Sakura dan jangan banyak bicara, Karin. Aku mau di sini sampai tahun depan pun itu urusanku," balas Suigetsu tak mau kalah, lengkap dengan juluran lidah mengejeknya yang membuat Karin buang muka—oh _my_, mereka bertengkar lagi seperti awal pertama aku 'benar-benar' mengenal mereka.

Tampaknya dugaanku benar, Karin ... sudah lupa bahwa ia dan Suigetsu telah berpacaran—bahkan nyaris melangsungkan pernikahan.

Sebelum aku kena amuk kedua pasangan yang saling berenggut itu, lebih baik aku angkat kaki dari sini. "Istirahatlah yang cukup, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Panggil aku jika ada yang kau butuhkan, oke?"

Dan pintu rawat itupun kututup dengan perlahan. Tubuhku bersandar pada tembok koridor Rumah Sakit, berusaha mengumpulkan semangatku kembali. Waktuku tak banyak lagi, sebelum semua persoalan pelik ini semakin runyam melebihi sekarang.

Kuremas jas almamater putihku kuat-kuat—berusaha menyalurkan emosiku ke sana. Pantas saja ... tadi Suigetsu terlihat seperti sedang menangis.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line:**

_**Donepezil**_*** = **Obat yang diminum secara oral untuk mengobati penyakit _Alzheimer _taraf rendah hingga medium

Aaaarrr maaf baru bisa apdet lagi T3T *gelindingan* sekali lagi maaf T^T saya susah banget nemu feel fic ini, angsty banget soalnya—ini aja dipaksain :'''3 jadi maaf kalo hasilnya gabegitu memuaskan =3= #plak

Plotnya loncat-loncat ya? mohon bersabar, nanti ada saatnya kok semuanya jelas sejelas-jelasnya *O* #salahemot

Chapter ini dan kedepannya bakal flashback dan nanti akan ada Karin POV kok, tenang, jadi fic ini mungkin tuntas paling banyak 6 chapter X3 #kebanyakanwoi

Makasih buat yang udah nyempatin review chapter kemarin, ini balasannya :3 maaf gabisa bales lewat PM ToT

**Anonymousgirl88**: Wakakak, biar seru~ yang paling cocok meranin itu memang Karin X3 *plak* soal kesamaan nama, anggap kebetulan semata :3 *diinjek* suaminya Sakura? :/ udah kebongkar kan diatas fufu :3 *lirik si ayam*

**SehoonZey**: haihai Kou~ X3 *mengacungkan gopean* *woi* hu'um, yang bermesraan sama Sasuke itu memang Karin fufu :3 kasian? untuk sekarang emang masih keliatan kasian, tapi kedepannya—maybe Karin lebih kasian T3T *plak* GAARA? O3O hell, masalahnya jadi makin rumit kalo dia ada =3= jangan ampee~ gabakal ending-ending fic ini, Kou :'3 tanpa Gaara pun, Sasucake bakal jeles kok :3 #kicked

**Ricchi**: maapkan diriku, Rim :'''3 *ikut berkaca-kaca* waktu ngetik fic ini, suasana hatiku emang lagi buruk banget, superduper angsty T.T *ngapain curhat* sekarang udah keliatan kan plotnya? fufufu konfliknya emang gaberat-berat amat, meski saya belum nentuin endingnya ._. *digeplak* liat ntar bakal happy atau gak XP #dibakar

**Hima Sakusa-chan**: nyeseek? O.O feelnya dapet, mmas? :''3 *terharu* saya akan tanggungjawab :3 *geret mmas ke pelaminan* *salahwoi* soal ending, saya belum kepikiran *plak* liat seiring berjalannya fic ini ajadeh :3 #enakajalo

**Alifa Cherry Blossom**: menderita? :''3 chapter ini Sakura disiksa sama Suigetsu XP *dibom* tadinya mau bikin adegannya jadi lebih dramatis, tapi mendadak keinget ini rated T *ngelus dada Itachi-nii* *woi* kuharap feel angstynya makin lama makin dapet T^T

**desypramitha2**: maaf baru apdet T3T feel angstyku lenyap kemarin-kemarin, ini aja—udahlah #kabur

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: kakak udah tau? hihi :3 *ngelirik si ayam* udah kebongkar kan kak penyakitnya Karin :''3 hu'uuum, kusut banget benangnya kak T^T *salahfokus*

**hanazono yuri**: apdeeeet taappiiii nggaaaak kiiilaaaaat XP

**Sweet Magenta**: haaai~ X3 adadadadada dan kedepannya bakal makin adaaa~ tapi cuma slight sih XP #plak

**srzkun**: nyeseek kak? :O saya bahkan ragu feelnya dapet T^T semoga makin lama bisa makin nyesek :''3 *itu memang tujuannya* #plak

**Aysa Haruna**: ihihi, kamu maunya SasuKarin? saya maunya ItachiAkari X3 *woi* *uhuk* sebenarnya saya ini lebih seksi dibanding Karin :3 iyakan, beib? o/o *toel Itachi-nii* *plak* Sakura minjamin suaminya kan demi Karin juga XD dan mendadak, saya terpikirkan ending yang keceee *w* meski sedikit tragis sih wkwk :v aih, liat nanti aja dehyaaa fufufu saya belum ngefix-in ending soalnya XP #aneh

**Benrina Shinju**: iiiiin X3 *terjang* maap, In :''3 diriku juga lagi galau, jadinya gini deh T3T iklan sens***** nya? wkwk, dimanayaa :v gak kok, paling banyak 6 chapter XP *plis jangan bilang itu banyak* endingnya? saya juga bingung endingnya gimana :/ *apah* dapet? O3O maaciih X3

**Andia Sakuchi**: apdeeet gak kilat T3T *guling-guling* maapyaa~ dan makasih :'3

**Snow's Flower**: hiks jangan nangis Snow :'''3 *bales kisu* JANGAN ANGST? O.O ini angsty banget, Snow :'''3 *gelindingan* gimana doong? T3T oke, buat endingnya nggak angsty deh, kuusahain happy, demi kamyuuu :3 *gombalan gagal* maap baru bisa apdeeet T^T silahkan gantung saya~ *pasrahan di tiang listrik*

**kHaLerie Hikari**: fufu sekarang udah gak bingung kan? udah jelas banget ini ceritanya mau dibawa ke mana XP *lo kira lagu woi*

**Mari Chappy Chan**: akhirnya kamu repiuuu~ XP *plak* nggak kok, bukan jantung T^T emang kapan kamu bisa mengurai misteri? *mikir keras* sukses kook XP *uhuk* doaku selalu menyertaimu Baar~ wkwk :3

**Tomat**-**23**: ufufufu~ fic MCku udah bejibun ya? *ngakak nista* ini gak panjang-panjang amat kok XP *plak* kira-kira dua chapter lagi, kebongkar kok kenapa si ayam bisa ehm-ehm-ehm sama Karin :3 makasiih XD *terjang*

**Cherry Lily Blossom **: lanjuuuut XD

**Reysa J **: don't call me senpai, call me maybe :3 *salahwoi* *uhuk* ngapain? cuma ehm-itu kok, ntar deeeh dichapter 4 kebongkar kook XP *plak*

**Akira Ichi**: haai~ Akiraa~ X3 iyaniih, moodku waktu itu lagi suram banget wkwk :v jadinya cuma bisa buat fic angsty UvU *dijitak* hu'um, seperti kata Sakura, cuma mau minjemin Sasuke, cuma minjem kok :''3 makan ati dikit gapapalah? *wink* tapi kalo saya sih gamau, gasuka ati T3T *siapa yang nanyawoi* semogaa bisaaa XD *semangat* doain aja semoga chapter kedepannya angstynya dapet T^T hu'uuuum, gasia-sia nama kita miripan wkwk :v kamu bisa tauu iklannyaa XD *angkat Akira tinggi-tinggi* *plak* makasih doanyaa ^^ sukses kok X3

**Ichi-chan UchiHaruno**: Al, kamu cewek kan? :3 *dijambak* pennamemu cewek banget, tapi nama fbmu kedengaran (?) laki (?) *silahkan tampar saya* *abaikan yang tadi* uuuh jangan panggil senpai, cukup Akari aja X3 salam kenaalyaa~ bersyukur kalo feelnya dapet T^T kuusahain lebih dapet, maafin chapter ini yang gajeful banget :''3

**akasuna no ei-chan**: k-k-kerasa? O.O *syok* makassiih X3

**Love Foam**: wkwk kuusahain angstynya ekstrim :''3 *padahal dia gaada bakat di angst* tapi kalo soal happyending fufufu saya belum kepikiran endingnya sih :/ *plak* ohyeah SUIKARIIN *ikutan teriak* *woi* uhuk sebelah manayaa :3 *diseumpel*

**Karin uchiha**: hahaha bodoh? mungkin lebih enak kalo disebut naif? :3 Karin lagi butuh Sasuke, makanya Sakura baik hati minjemin, fufu :3 yang bodoh itu, kalo Sakura ngasih Sasuke mentah-mentah ke Karin hihi X3 kamu suka ceritanya? :O makasih :3 tenang Kar, semuanya akan menderita kook XD *tawa laknat* *plak* chara-death? kamu tau darimana kalo saya prefer ke sana? XP tapi belum bisa nentuin siapa yang mesti mati sih, belum nentuin endingnya XP *parah* wkwk bener deeh, Sakura keguguran dan ngira itu anaknya Suigetsu, itu pernah terlintas diotakku XP *toss* tapi soal lemonan ;_; saya gaada bakat disitu T^T maapyaa, lagian ini juga rated T kok :''3

**KuroYupi**: makasih X3 *ikut kedip-kedip* ini apdeeet ^^

**Jellalna**: udah jelas kaaan? X3 ihiiiy, permainan perasaannya baru mulai di chapter depan, maaf kalo chapter ini kurang sreg XP *plak*

**Ananda Putri**: *Itachi-nii terlempar ke pelukanku* NGAPAIN LO TENDANG ITACHI-NII? *tendang Pein tiga kali* eh? *pukpuk Nanda* maapin, Nan ToT tapi mau gimana lagi, inikan emang angsty badai :'''3 *alesan* happyending? *smirk* fufufu liat nantideh XP *plak* okesiiip XP

**Hyorim **: lanjuut X3

**Yuuki Edna**: mereka menyesali semuanyaa bwaahahahaah *keselek* *uhuk* makasih bangeeet X3 arr sekarang udah keliatan kan konfliknya? *kedipkedip* salam kenaaaal Yuu~ :3 *sokakrab* #dibuang

**Queennara**: welkooom Naar X3 aiaih udah kebongkar kaaan? X3 udahudah, Nara pasti bisa nebak kelanjutan ceritanya gimana XP *plak* RATED M? O3O itu kan keahlian kamuuuu, saya gabisaaa =3= *ngumpet di balik Rin* chapter ini flashback XD jadi pengkarakterannya masih belum sama dengan yang kemarin, makin lama mereka kuusahain makin dewasa X3 gakgak, paling 6 chapter XP *ditendang* Sasuke cinta ama Sakura? wkwkwk gaseru doong kalo kukasih tau jawabannya :v liat konfliknya aja, Nar X3 makasih sarannya Naar XD nafsu/nafsuh saya masih bingung yang bener yang mana :/ makasiih bangeet Naar wkwk :v gapapa kok, udah clear ituuh XD tapi makin lama keliatannya saya makin eksis di dunia per-flame-an *lirik fic-fic baru* udalahyaa~ orang cantik emang cobaannya banyak :v *kibas rok anggun* #silahkanmuntah

**Guest**: makasih-yo-yo-yo *ikutan ngerep* #plak

Nggak nyangka yang ngerespon banyaaak *terharu* ;_; *meluk atu-atu* maaf karna chapter ini garing banget, saya belum terbiasa pakai first pov :'3 dan konflik sebenarnya baru akan dibuka chapter depan XD semoga chapter depan permainan emosinya bisa dapet *^*

Mohon maaf kalau ada penjelasannnya yang salah, saya nemu di mbah gugel semua itu :''3 *plak* Kritik, saran, komentar, dll selalu kunanti :3

REVIEW yaaa ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
